


Don‘t play the game

by ackersthetic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, Eren Yeager Has a Big Dick, F/M, Filthy, Football | Soccer, Football | Soccer Player Eren Yeager, How did I write this, Med Student Eren Yeager, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, honestly this is just horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackersthetic/pseuds/ackersthetic
Summary: Eren meets a pretty girl at the university’s library and even though she’s not his usual type, he can’t get her out of his head. It’s not enough that he utterly embarrasses himself in front of her, now she’s helping him with his soccer injuries. The school’s star player and known womanizer doesn’t seem to navigate the sexual tension between them very well, so Mikasa takes it into her own hands to release them both from their frustration with each other.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 7
Kudos: 93





	1. Library Girl

„Hey, why don‘t you just give me your number?“

Eren smirks as he asks her this question, which of course is meant rhetorically. The answer he hopes for, from the pretty girl in the university library, is for her to give him her number. Preferably she would do that in a cute kind of manner, smiling with rosy cheeks. Either way, in his mind he was going to get it. 

Finally, she faces him, looks him in the eye, which catches him off guard but not enough for him to avert his gaze. Eren questions if he would even be physically able to do so. 

She continues looking at him, completely silent, holding the heavy law book she had been looking for before this man decided to bother her. She was probably ready to leave, borrowing the book and taking it home with her. Maybe she would lay in her bed for a few hours and then start studying. 

After stoically staring at him, she does exactly that, she leaves. Just leaves. Eren is too surprised to do or say anything but after a quick moment of perplexion, enough time for her to vanish from his vision, he continues looking for his book. He lets his normal daily routine continue. He finds the book he needs, he stays in the library to study until the sun starts to go down, drinking the occasional coffee. He then goes to his dorm where he plays a number of rounds of whatever video game they are into at the time with his roommate. Nothing unusal, same as ever, just a normal day in Eren Jaeger‘s university life. Today he did not have soccer practice. But still he does not seem to be able to forget the quasi non existent and very awkward exchange with the girl at the library. 

He was the university‘s golden boy. An attractive med student and also the strongest on the soccer field. Many national teams try to persuade him to join them, by now, almost on a daily basis. Very hot, very smart, very talented, very admired. This was the first rejection in a long time. Also, how had he never noticed her until now? She seems to be a law student, the hospital and the law faculty are right next to each other, they share a library. 

He remembers their encounter so clearly. He had seen her walk in, all long legs. A very strong but distinguished presence. She seemed absent but focused, a bit cold maybe. At the same time she seemed childish, all while living the life of a cynic. Across her right cheek spread a thin scar. She did not look at her surroundings, even though some heads instantly turned in her direction. She simply walked to the shelf to find what she was looking for. Eren liked that. Her movements were strong and precise. She stood beside him without noticing him, looking at the books in front of her. For once he felt invisible. 

He decided to give her a better look. He takes mental notes: black hair, almond eyes, pale skin, a scar here and there, a cardigan with big sleeves, nice butt, heeled boots, dark colors. Not Eren‘s usual type. She had a nice body, no doubt about it, but she was also kind of tall, almost Eren‘s height, at least with the heels. He liked lighter hair. Petite girls with maybe a bit of a tan. Girls that dressed in a feminie manner, cute girls with big eyes, nice friendly smiles, bubbly. She did not seem bubbly. 

When she found her book, she opened it, tracing her slender fingers over the page, unconsciously biting her lower lip. One could pinpoint the exact moment Eren threw his type out of the window. Fuck it: „Hey, why don‘t you just give me your number?“ It came out just like that, implying they had had any exchange prior, that she had even noticed him at all. Eren cringes at the memory. He had gotten too conceited these last few years. But, oh, he wants to be the reason she bites her lip. He wants to make her desperate for him.

„What‘s up Jaeger? This is the third round you lost in a row. And you‘re constantly sighing.“ His small internal crisis is interrupted by his roommate. A tall, slender-ish guy with a long face who had grown his light brown hair out since last year, kind of like Eren. 

That secretly bothered him, people around them tended to compare them. They were both medicine students, both very talented, occasionally very hot headed and stubborn football players, and roommates on top of that. Now, Jean was going for the long haired look too. Eren hesitates to tell him, not wanting to admit any weakness to his friendly rival or rather rivalling friend. He puts his controller down, leans back and does tell him nonetheless.

„Man I met this girl at the library and tried to get her number but completely made a fool out of myself.“ Jean laughs. 

„Eren Jaeger didn‘t get a girl‘s number.? Wow, you must have really embarrassed yourself, hun.“ 

„Yes, she didn‘t even notice me man, I just... cringe thinking about it.“

„Who was it?“

„The girl?“

„Yeah.“

„I have no clue. Never seen her before. Seems to be a law student.“

„Oof, law students can be a pain.“

Eren does not know how to respond. „Was she hot?“ Jean continues. 

„I don‘t know.“

„What do you mean, you don‘t know?“

„Well objectively speaking I think yes. But I wouldn‘t normally go for girls like her.“

„Oh, it‘s bad hun.“

Eren furrows his brows.

„It means you crushed on her on first sight, I have a feeling you will be thinking about her a lot from now on.“

„Yeah, because I embarrassed myself.“

„That‘s part of it. Embarrassment makes you wanna prove something.“

Eren sighs, leans forward reclaiming his controller and they resume playing. 

The next few weeks are busy weeks for a med student, Eren specifically does not get to think about anything else than work and soccer. The next season is about to start, so training has gotten harder, the coach started asking for more discipline. They have a reputation to keep up and Eren being their star player, is not allowed to slack off. His left foot has been feeling off lately, though. The coach had advised him to go to the uni‘s physiotherapy and sports science department to get it checked out. So he does. The first person he encounters there is a petite blonde student. He is instantly attracted to her but she does not seem friendly, nor cute in the slightest, except maybe for her height. She stares at him from below, tired eyes. She looks pissed off. „What do you want?“ 

„What a shame,“ he thinks to himself, her personality is repulsive but somehow he does not mind it as much as he normally would. He is reminded of the girl at the library, also stone cold. And somehow he’s enticed. This seems to work for him a bit too well. „Hello, sunshine.“ He grins smugly at her leaning forward on the desk she is sitting behind. „Cut the crap.“ She answers swiftly. „Get to the point.“ He now confirms that he has found a new taste for girls who get to the point.

„Oh you want me to get to what point exactly?“ He asks suggestively earning a simple „Leave.“ 

„Look, my left foot feels weird could you please take a look at it?“ The blonde is annoyed but does not reject him. She takes a quick look at his foot. „Yeah, there seems to be something. It‘s probably an easy fix but right now I don‘t have the time. But Mikasa‘s about to come in. I‘ll tell her to take over.“ 

„Nice, I like to be handed around by girls.“ Eren‘s grin returns. The short girl leaves. „Oh, come on! At least tell me your name.“ Eren smugly shouts after her. She does not turn around. 

„Annie.“ He hears a new voice. Mikasa he presumes, he does not turn around. So her name‘s Annie. Cute. „Mikasa.“ Bingo. They seem to be quite cold to each other. „Look, this douche over there-“ ouch „- seems to have a problem with his foot. I gotta leave, take over please.“ Eren assumes this Mikasa nodded in response. Then he hears the noise of heeled footsteps approaching him. She positions herself in front of him, instantly directing her attention to his foot. 

He doesn‘t bother looking at her, he‘s too busy on his phone, now looking up the name Annie on every social media platform he can think of. This Mikasa girl continues her examination. 

„Your foot is just a little bit stiff, probably from over exertion.“ Eren takes notice of the tone of her voice. Kind of monotone and quiet but also calm and strong. A voice he imagined library girl would have. „I will give you a massage, that should alleviate it.“ Eren looks at her for the first time now. Long, black hair. She‘s looking down but he knows instinctively who this might be. He tries to make sure, leans down, turns around to get a look at her face. „Hey stop moving around.“ She orders. It‘s her. Scar on the cheek and everything and she is massaging his foot. 

„I thought you were a law student.“ He blurts out the first thing that comes to mind. 

„Have we met before?“ So, she doesn‘t remember. He doesn‘t know how to respond. „I‘m just doing some personal studies in law. I actually want to be a physiotherapist, as you can see.“ She‘s weirdly talkative. 

„Oh, okay. Cool.“ Very smooth Jaeger, he thinks to himself. She returns her attention to his foot, continues massaging it. Eren doesn‘t move, he has forgotten how to. 

„Okay, it should be alright now.“ He stands up. It feels better. He‘s surprised at how effective this was. „Thanks.“ 

She nods.

Was this it? Was he really going to leave without at least a bit of flirtatious banter. Well, he wasn‘t sure if she would even respond to his advances. He turns to leave. She‘s about to continue on with her day, sitting down at a desk about to take out her laptop.

He would just leave it at that, keeping it safe, no embarrassment but also not leaving an impression. She didn‘t seem to remember the library incident so he could just be seen by her as a normal student, maybe even a quite handsome one. But he doesn’t want to be a normal student in her eyes. He doesn’t want her to forget him anymore. 

So, he decides to not play it safe. He stops and turns around. „Hey, you know high heels make you look even taller. That‘s not very attractive.“ WHAT? Why did he decide to blurt that kind of bullshit out? He felt childish. 

„What?“ She looks at him, her expression mirrors her blonde classmate‘s moments ago. She looks done with Eren. He doesn‘t respond, he doesn‘t know how to respond. She lets out a small pathetic laugh that could have as well been a sigh. 

„Yeah no, I had no idea high heels made you taller, thank you for explaining that to me doctor. I‘ll try to wear them as often as I can, so that I can rest assured of repelling people like you.“ 

Maybe he could still save this. „You know, I might still give you a chance.“ He leans into the desk between them and smirks as he says this but his mind screams WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU JUST LEAVE. She pushes herself forward into his direction, closing some distance between them, leaning on her elbows, mirroring his position. They are impossibly close. She looks down at his lips, he seems nervous. 

„Oh, you might give me a chance, hun?“ He breathes heavier now. She looks up at his eyes, an amused grin forms on her face. His heart is racing, the velocity of it‘s beat increasing impossibly higher. He knows she could spend him completely, make him utterly smitten with her. 

He‘s imprisoned by her gaze. They are a dark grey, framed by an endless number of dark lashes. The way she looks at him, the way she seemingly sees through him, the way she‘s so confident in herself makes him want to lean in and kiss her roughly, to bend her over this table and to take her in his mouth, to make her call for more, for more of him. 

„So, you would sacrifice yourself for me, is that so?“ Oh. At this moment he would do anything for her. Wait. Did he just say that out loud? 

„If that‘s the case, then please, leave for me.“ He did say that out loud. She keeps a cold and dark look. He thinks he might have sensed that she had been pulling on the sexual tension too now, but he had still ticked her off so for now he decides to leave. He stands up, posture slightly bend, not like his usual confident demeanor. He’s a bit flustered but also grinning from ear to ear giving her a final look. he straightens up now, he hopes she‘s taking good note of his back and his ass as he heads to the door and finally disappears. 

The next practice he notices how good her massage was really. His foot feels like new, he has to admit. So even if that seemed like a perfect excuse to visit the physical therapy department, specifically her, whenever he felt something was off, it‘s also not just an excuse but an actual valid reason. And so he does just that. To his luck she’s always there when he enters their room. Sometimes, he sees some other students there but he always takes a straight line to her. He keeps it playful, nagging her. Sometimes, she reciprocates, sometimes she‘s not up for it. 

He‘s been observing her, the way she moves, the way she dresses. She likes to accentuate her body from time to time, which doesn’t go unnoticed. At all. She puts on short skirts, sometimes in tight denim, other times in a loose tennis style. She likes boots, sometimes dainty and elegant other times military combat like. She either shows legs or cleavage, never both. Her wardrobe seems to consist of only black and dark tones. On some occasions she wears distressed, ripped fabrics and loose fits, on others she chooses luxurious ones in feminine shapes. It embarrasses him how much attention to detail he has developed when it came to her. He had never really paid attention to the way girls dressed until this point. Of course he would notice a cute summer dress from time to time and a particularly short skirt or low neckline, but this was different even though also quite similar. 

He tries to figure out her body, but her personality as well. He likes looking at her, he likes it when she wears something more exposing. He likes the shape of her butt, her trained legs, the way her wider hips transition into her small waist and up into her lush chest in a smooth contrasted curve. He also likes her strong arms and the muscles on her rather small physique. He‘s not the only one to look at her. He had taken Jean with him once and since then they had turned even more competitive and short tempered towards each other.

„Hey, why don‘t you just ask someone else? I‘m not the only student in my department.“ She had pointed out to him. „You‘re right. You‘re not even that good. Last time you almost broke my back.“ He grins. „I was actually doing the opposite.“ She scoffs. „We are giving you our services for free, because we’re still students and this stupid school is so obsessed with their mediocre football team, that we can‘t refuse. So fuck off if you don‘t like the way I do things.“ 

„Did you just call us mediocre?“

„Yes. I could beat every single one of you.“

„I‘m not sure about that.“ He grins.

„Especially you, Jaeger.“ She challenges.

„Oh, you would like to beat me especially, I know that.“ His grin widens into a smile. She ignores him. She digs him. She has to. 

„You‘re very arrogant.“ He remarks. „When it comes to your studies, your skills and your looks.“

Now her expression finally changes. She furrows her brow. „What?“

„Oh, come on! The way you walk into every room as if everyone should be transfixed with you while you ignore their very existence. The way you like to show off your body. And the way you can‘t take any criticism.“ Is he actually telling her off? The last few weeks have really frustrated him. She doesn‘t seem to be as enchanted with him as he is with her and he knows that that’s not her fault and that she doesn‘t owe him or anyone anything and still that‘s why it‘s so frustrating.

Now, this really gets to her. „Hey, I‘ve been tolerating your dumb jokes and insults until now. I am good at what I do and refuse to pretend otherwise. So, from now on you quit this act or you go look for somebody else to help you with your frail, little body.“ Her tone is stern and a little bit angry. 

Eren decides to leave, his temper refusing to see rationale, refusing to accept his wrong doing.


	2. Golden Boy

Mikasa thought she had scared him off for good now. The university‘s golden boy had been really disrespectful to her. She didn‘t mind the occasional flirtatious tone he took or suggestives jokes he made. She had to admit she actually quite liked it. 

The day he appeared at their department asking for someone to take a look at his foot, she found him sitting there fixated on his phone, all glowing tanned skin, prominent jaw and a strong gaze. His dark brown hair was pulled back into a bun. Muscles were straining against his tight, long sleeved t-shirt. 

She prefers dark muted colors but his warmer color palette attracted her nonetheless. A bright perplexion with a brown tint, deep brown hair, saturated blue eyes and a faded green top. 

Mikasa knows his type. Popular with a tendency to be overly confident. She had felt like she had seen him before. He spelled trouble, she knew that the moment he left that day, with a cheeky smile, challenging her to look at him, to look at his back, at his effortlessly alluring body. Since then, he keeps coming to the department whenever he feels physical discomfort or pain somewhere. 

A big chunk of the female physiotherapy student body, as well as some guys (although trying to seem more discreet about it), have noticed Jaeger. She doesn‘t blame them. 

She catches them occasionally eyeing his butt, his legs, his arms and shoulders, his broad back. Some more bold looks are directed at his crotch. She hears them talk about his eyes, his style, his charming personality. Speculating about the size of his dick. There‘s a certain inherent eroticism to him, in the way he moves, the way he talks, in his posture and in his attitude. 

Her classmate Sasha had called it Big Dick Energy. 

His hands are capable, big, strong and dexterous. Mikasa notices that he lets his beard grow out for a week before shaving it. He likes looking a bit rough. She likes it too. 

He likes to look at pretty girls when they pass by, mostly petite ones with bright hair. Some people have even adressed her about him, talking about how he likes to fuck, a lot. Going through many partners at a time. Mikasa likes that too. Fucking, that is. But she prefers to keep it under the sheets.

The problem with Jaeger is that, sometimes she can see right through him, he wants her. Yet at other times he makes her question her perception completely. He seems to hate her or at the very least to not feel a crumb of attraction towards her. 

She’s not small enough, too gloomy, too precise, too direct, too disagreeable, not feminie enough, too arrogant, too professional. And that day he had crossed a line, he called her arrogant to her face. Insinuated she felt entitled to admiration because of her looks and that she couldn‘t take criticism, when there was nothing he could have criticized since she didn‘t owe him anything but a good service, which she delivered. And even to say she owed him that was a stretch, she only owed it to herself. 

On this friday she‘s meeting her oldest friend. She isn‘t one to go out really, but he insisted since they hadn‘t seen each other at all lately. „Come on, I’m sure you have stuff to vent about!“ he had told her. He was right, as always. Mikasa isn’t someone who opens up to people, who complains to them, except when it came to Armin. They met in middle school. Back then he had been really weak physically and was frequently bullied for it. He kept to himself, always reading books or studying. She always told him he was strong, he always laughed. When Mikasa came into the school as the new kid, she too kept to herself, as Mikasa does. But she hated seeing kids who couldn‘t defend themselves, because they remind her of herself. That‘s why she got into martial arts, she was sick of not being able to stand up for herself and so she defended Armin whenever she could. At some point, a look from her would suffice to scare off the bullies. Armin was the first person to break down her barriers. 

„There‘s this guy.“ He‘s listening. They met at a bar close to campus. „Sometimes, I don‘t understand him at all. I feel like he‘s playing me.“

„Mikasa getting played? That‘s a first.“ He smiles. 

„Yeah, I hate it, thanks.“ She takes a sip out of her drink. „I really want to fuck him-“ Armin chokes on his drink. „- but he‘s so mean sometimes I don‘t want to reinforce that kind of behaviour.“ 

„Cough. cough- Well, I didn‘t expect that coming from you Mika.“ He tries to pull himself together. „But I mean, if you want to and he wants to, maybe you can move on afterwards. If you don‘t play the game, you can‘t lose.“

„Mhm.“ She pauses. „What about you? Anything new?“

„Some interesting new geology findings but that would probably bore you.“ 

„No, I don‘t mind. Tell me about it, I‘m also living on this planet.“ And so they talk and drink and relax for a night until passing out in Mikasa‘s apartment, as they often do.

The next week, even after being told off, he comes back. She‘s running a bit late, so he has to wait. „You‘re finally here, sweetheart. I was about to go get you myself.“ She hears him say in his deep voice. Childish. 

„I‘m here now. But what are you even waiting for? Last time should‘ve been enough.“ He chuckles. Mikasa notices that he‘s only wearing the team‘s uniform‘s black shorts. „Not for me, bunny.“ He strained his back again. She asks herself if she‘s the only one capable of alleviating his pain. The possibility of that being the case fills her with a twisted sense of pride. Nonetheless, the way he tried to invalidate her last time pisses her off. He has been like that for some time now, taking passive aggressive jabs at her competence, mixing it up with sexual banter and lacing it with the occasional „sweetheart“. 

She has been getting sick of it. But at the same time she's hopelessly attracted to him. He seems so different from her, she imagines what it would look and feel like to have their bodies entangled in each other. 

He lays down on the massage bench. She puts some cold gel on her hands and starts working on his back. 

„Hmm, just like that, sweetheart. I love the way you fix my body,“ he remarks. She starts going harder.

„You just can‘t stop playing around, can you?“ she scolds him, she knows he‘s trying to get under her skin. „When will you ever get tired of this, Jaeger?“

„I don‘t think I‘ll ever have enough. I‘ll never get tired of pissing you off. I like having that sort of reaction on you, it keeps me going.“

He‘s an actual asshole, she realizes. But everything about him seems to be designed to excite and corrupt her. 

She subconsciously lets her anger and sexual frustration with this man out on the protruding muscles of his back. An image of digging into them as he fucks her hard and proficient fills her mind. 

„Auw! Mikasa, my back isn‘t a cat tree. You will tear my skin off if you do that,“ he groans. „Man I‘ll have to tell the coach the physiotherapy department is mistreating our players.“

„I‘m sorry. I didn‘t mean to.“ She got carried away. She hates making mistakes. „I wasn‘t focused and made a mistake..“ She looks down. „But you kind of deserved it.“

„People never believe me when I tell them you have the hands of a construction worker!“ 

„Fuck off.“

„For a woman you have a foul mouth you know that, kitty?“

„That‘s enough, Jaeger.“

„And here I thought your beautiful hands would serve to take care of me instead they can‘t even do their job right.“

She can‘t take the audacity of this brat any longer. Should she just show him what those skillful hands would be really capable of? She remembers Armin‘s words. Fuck it. You want it. Don‘t play the game, don‘t lose. Be ignorant. 

She quietly goes to close the door of the room, before calmly returning to where Eren‘s still laying. „Did you forget how to move?“ he mocks her when he notices that she doesn‘t resume the massage. „We‘re not done with our session.“

Mikasa now leans in very closely to him, inhaling his scent, running her eyes over the angles of his body. Lust rushes over her. She strokes his shoulder with her fingertips, gently, cheekily. She lowers herself to his ear. 

„Do you want me to do this properly, player?“ It comes out breathy and low, followed by a scrape of her teeth on his earlobe. Her nails now slowly crawl down his back. „I promise, this time, I‘ll take care of you the right way. I‘ll dedicate myself to you the way you‘ve been wanting me to.“ She feels him shudder, notices how he‘s trembling with her suddenly so close to him. She might have even heard him swallow thickly. He‘s finally silent. This makes her bite her lower lip in contentment. Mikasa removes her cardigan, let‘s it slowly fall on the floor beside him, taking care in keeping it in his field of vision. Eren shifts. 

„What... are you doing?“ he asks quietly in a breathy voice as he sees the garment falling on the floor. He tries to get up. Mikasa won‘t let him. 

„Look, sweetheart, I was just kidding,“ he says. She‘s never seen Eren so flustered. Before changing her mind, she climbs on top of his strong thighs, her dark denim skirt rising to her waist in the process. She doesn‘t care. 

„Oh, no, baby boy. Be a good man for me.“ She slides her hand down his back. „Let‘s see if you can find any complaints now.“ A shiver runs down his spine again. He seems to be sensitive. He can’t hide the way his body reacts to her. This strokes her ego. 

„Fuck, Mikasa,“ he manages to mumble as her fingers move to his shorts, brushing hem. 

„Hey, let me do this, you‘ll love every single minute trust me. Isn‘t this what you wanted? Now be quiet,“ her voice caresses him. Eren groans loudly, struggling to contain himself, hearing her suggestive words.

Mikasa could become addicted to this man, to the way he shudders at her touch, to his deep voice that is usually so clear but becomes breathy and mumbly when she plays with him. She would never think he would so completely surrender to her, he doesn‘t have the strength to resist her. He is willing to follow her as far as she allows him to. 

„Do you like it when I touch you here, Jaeger?“ She whispers provocatively before putting kisses on his neck travelling to his shoulder and then down his spine, letting her hand stroke his side. This earns her a new groan. 

„So you do. Let‘s see where else you like it, you dirty boy.“ He gasps, as her wet lips kiss the spot just above the hem of his shorts. She shamelessly grabs his firm butt, perversely digging her fingers into his taut cheeks. 

„Did you know that I‘ve been wanting to grab this cute little ass for a while. If I had known I could have shut you up sooner by taking advantage of this shameless body of yours I would have tamed you this way earlier.“ 

„Fuck... don‘t say that,“ he growls, not losing his enticing masculinity even in submission. „You‘ll drive me crazy if you don‘t stop now, Mikasa...“ He lets out a moan. 

„What if that‘s exactly what I want?“ 

She leans down on him, sticking out her chest, pressing her breasts agains his back. „See what you do to me?“ She starts rubbing against him, the friction stimulating her hardened nipples protruding through the thin fabric of her top. It makes her moan. 

„Shit, you‘re not wearing a bra...“ he groans, guttural, with growing animalistic desire. „Mika, if you stop now, I...“

„I‘ll do however I please.“ 

She rubs herself harder on his back, taking it further and pulling up his hair to expose his neck to her greedy lips. „I‘ll make sure you‘ll leave me alone after I‘m done with you.“

And then she sucks on his neck, marking him of her existence. His muscles tense up further. 

„If you... If you keep this up, I‘ll not answer for what I‘ll do to you later,“ he warns in a throaty voice. „You don‘t know who you‘re playing with, kitty.“ Mikasa lets out a hearty laugh, sliding off of him. She slowly removes her tights, skirt and top one by one, letting them fall in front of Eren, leaving her in her black, lacy string tanga. „You don‘t know who you‘re playing with, Mister Jaeger.“ 


	3. Then don‘t

„You‘ve been a mean little troll all this time, but today I‘ll finally release you from your frustrations,“ Mikasa promises, but her tone is laced with malice, watching Eren‘s nervosity grow. 

„Look at me,“ she demands, he obeys. She watches him sitting up and slowly turning towards her. His eyes on her are heavy, his gaze is heated, filled with desire. He has difficulty comprehending how she could turn him on to such a degree. 

„Is this how you‘ve imagined my naked body. Do the curves align?“ She‘s provoking him. She looks at him, bites her lip, leans slightly forward and grabs her full breasts in a luxurious little moan that makes his jaw grow weak. She pinches her nipples now. She must admit, she‘s never felt this turned on this early on. They haven‘t even kissed and yet they are both already a mess. 

He‘s as handsome as the devil, it bothers her how easily he takes her breath away. He drinks in her silhouette, imagining himself grabbing her, licking her, slapping her. She needs a pounding. So bad. And she feels wanted, he makes that known by biting his lip to an extent of almost drawing blood. He replaces it with the knuckles of his right hand, biting it like an apple. The only nuisance being the tiny, lacy fabric covering her sweet little pussy. He wishes he was that string between her cheeks, the lace between her lips. 

„Do you like what you see?“ She walks towards him like silk. Eren gulps, his dark gaze transfixed on her, he seems to like her breasts. 

She feels like she‘s dripping by now, impossibly wet, just from him looking at her. She positions herself in his lap, he accommodates her warmly, eagerly. 

„I don‘t know what the fuck you were thinking, but I won‘t let you stop. Can you feel this cock? I‘m going to bury it so deep inside your sweet little cunt, you won‘t ever want it to stop.“ 

He grabs her perky ass cheeks, trying to fit as much of them in his hands as possible, spreading her on the hardness in his pants. Mikasa can‘t quite figure out his exact size, but she feels exceptional abundance. He knows it. She moans. He groans through a grin. „You‘re lucky I‘m practically drooling for this massive piece of meat of yours,“ she exclaimed. „I wouldn‘t tolerate such behaviour otherwise.“

„Fuck... Mikasa... You‘ve got such a dirty mouth. I wanna fuck it before I get to your dripping little cunt.“ 

She playfully bites down on her index finger in a smirk. He grins back up at her. She bounces her hips experimentally against his groin, earning herself a little choking sound from him. „Aurgh... What a good little girl I got sitting on my lap, hun?“ He shakes her slightly. Everything about him is mouthwatering. His looks of course, but especially the things he says, Mikasa loves it. She loves how the pureness of his blue eyes contrast with his dark gaze, his demanding dick and his dirty mouth. His delicious, huge cock, mixed with his fallen angel‘s face could ruin her. 

Her head falls back in pleasure. He takes in the sight of her breasts. Round, perky, soft, full, bouncy, her small nipples are pink and stiff. 

„You have some nice big tits,“ he exclaims. And starts kissing down her chest between them. „I’m gonna enjoy myself with these ones.“ His voice is muffled by her chest but she catches it. 

„Then suck on them like the dirty little boy you are.“ He follows suit. 

„You like sucking on them don‘t you?“ He looks her in the eye, furrowed brows, mouth full with her right jug. He nods eagerly, groaning into her skin, not breaking eye contact. His mouth then leaves her nipple with a pop. She instantly misses it.

“Damn you‘re going to kill me baby,“ he breathes out. He grinds their hips against each other, her right hand sneaks down between them. „Yes, just a bit further down... Fuck!“ He sucks on her neck, kissing and licking it. He didn‘t expect Mikasa to be so indecent, to be as much into it as he is and he loves it. He grips his hands on her peachy ass harder now. 

„You have no idea how much I wanted to have you like this,“ he drawls, deliriously. „How much I wanted to explore the contours of this beautiful little ass, or the things I imagined after seeing you strolling around in that skimpy little skirt. When I‘m alone I jerk myself off to you, wrecking your little pussy, making you my little slut...“ This makes her chuckle against his hair. 

„You‘re such a dirty brat Jaeger, you know that?“ she whispers into his head. 

„You drive me crazy, sweetheart... And you don‘t seem to mind at all.“ His lips curve into a sly grin when she looks at him, red cheeked. „So I had to find a way to make you go crazy about me,“ he continues. „It‘s only fair.“

The cheeky expression that follows from her makes him whimper, she finally slides her mouth down to his, into a hungry embrace of tongue and lips. It‘s impatient, deep, hot, urgent and desperate. She strokes his strong, warm abdomen, lightly scratching his skin, making him crave more. 

Eren pulls her closer and slides his big hand over her round buttcheek carressing before giving it a good, well deserved slap. It‘s now Mikasa‘s turn to tremble against his body, letting out muffled moans. Eren smiles into the kiss. He feels his head spin, struggling to believe this was real. Mikasa‘s surprised too, by how indecently and intimately they touch each other. Everything around them stops making sense, all they can grasp is a haze of sexual pleasure. 

She rubs her wet panties against his hard, throbbing cock more desperately and is pleased when he lets out a throaty moan as he sinks her cunt along his enormous length. They pant together, Eren bites her bottom lip before letting her go to breathe. 

In a daze, she blinks. She looks into his eyes, seeing a promise of so many possibilities and she gasps at all the fantasies she can see fulfilled with him. Eren has to grin at her mannerisms. 

She slides down to sit between his knees, wanting to provoke him. She didn‘t forget all the frustrating things he had said to her before, and she wants him to suffer a little bit for it. She starts to pull his pants down slowly, in stages, before the hem hits his erect cock and she pulls them down over it in one last swift motion. It springs free, slightly jumping around. It almost makes Mikasa gasp again. It‘s long and thick, Mikasa wants to suck it, to sit on it, to make it her little play thing. Eren looks down at her smugly, he‘s definitely cocky, no doubt about it. She remembers Sasha‘s cringeworthy words. It‘s not just erenrgy Sasha, it‘s actual real material, she thinks to herself. 

She grabs him at the base, slowly swinging his cock around, observing with desire, occasionally looking up to catch his eyes. He groans. „Urgh, you look so good holding it. I really wanna fuck this sweet little mouth of yours. But this won‘t last as long as I want if you provoke me too much...“ 

„If you can‘t take it...“ she takes a long lick from the base to the tip, keeping eye contact. He whimpers. „I‘ll have to suck you until you get hard again and then I‘ll keep pleasuring myself on it until I‘m satisfied.“ 

Eren‘s speechless, looking a bit flustered, just how she likes him. She likes being the aggressor, taking control, using him to her satisfaction. And Eren is into it too. 

His delicious mouthful of a cock doesn‘t allow Mikasa to resist it any longer. She opens her mouth and sticks out her tongue, looking up at him, inviting him in. She‘s on her knees, leaning forward, arms stretched to the ground pushing her tits together, making her ass stick out. She wants to accommodate him. Jaeger‘s hips shoot up from the table, dipping his tip in. She licks his smooth, swollen head, slowly. And she continues, slowly, taking him inch by inch. „Jesus, fuck... Mikasa.“ They don‘t break eye contact, even though Eren feels so good he could squeeze his eyes shut and moan, loudly. But what Eren wants is to look at her take him. He pulls back her long, dark hair and holds it in one hand behind her head in a ponytail to keep it out of the way. He caresses her lovingly with his other hand. She arrives at the base, taking him whole. Eren gasps and whimpers, relishing in watching her full with his cock. He pets her jaw. She slides back away and starts sucking him properly now, finding a steady rhythm. He’s lost in shivers of pleasure each time she sucks him exactly the way he wants her to. With his hand gripping the back of her head, holding her hair, he guides her, fucking her mouth thouroughly, pushing into her. He tries not to bury himself too deep into her throat with this fast rhythm. His breathing becomes shaky, losing more and more control of his moans, he murmurs her name repeatedly as he approaches his climax. 

„Fuck, who are you?“ Eren laughs as she sucks and pumps him more urgently. The muscles of his thighs stiffen, he struggles to speak as she swirls her tongue around his tip, pushing him to the edge. In that moment, his face is fascinating to her, his bright blue eyes seem darker and even more saturated. He‘s desperate, panting, his mouth hangs open, strands of his hair stick to his sweaty forehead, his cheeks are flushed and he is so effortlessly beautiful. A guttural groan escapes him, he leans back his head in pleasure. He still has a hard time breathing, when she swallows his semen, he chokes out a small, cute noise, intensely staring into her eyes. They are both absolute perverts and they know it. They love it. „Somehow I knew you were just pretending to be a prude,“ he teases, she smirks in response. 

There is no trace of the reserved, cold and restrained library girl on Mikasa‘s face. Eren feels like he‘s seeing her for the first time, his heart is pounding. 

„If I had known we‘d be so much into it, I wouldn‘t have resisted so much before. But you little brat, had to make it so hard to give in,“ she confesses. „You‘re keeping up with your reputation, playboy.“ 

He smiles at her, takes her hand and guides her to him, swiftly pulling her closer into his embrace. He caresses her waist, wanders down to retrieve her butt. „My turn-“ he interrupts himself by tracing kisses along her collar bones. „-I want to lick your cunt.“ He looks up at her.

Mikasa’s expression is dark, amused, not an ounce of shame, daring him.

„You don‘t know how long I waited to see that expression on your pretty face, Ackerman,“ he blinks in awe. „I‘ll take your cunt so good, you‘ll never forget that I‘m the only one able to fuck you like that.“ 

She bites her lip. 

„Do it.“

He sits her back on his lap. She is utterly enchanting and strong. He tries to figure out what she does to get like that. Maybe some boxing? He puts his hands around her muscular core, her small waist looks even smaller between his big hands. But what catches his attention the most are her beautifully curved hips that fit so well around his thighs and promise the most spectacular fuck of his life. Even with a body like that, all strength and muscle and hard work, Eren realizes she‘s delicate and graceful, an image that he wants to burn into his mind. 

He starts by kissing her forehead, then her nose, then her mouth, then her chin. When he reaches her breasts, he spreads one hand over them, pressing them both down together with his thumb and index finger on her nipples. He rolls them around, grinning at her. „So soft.“ He then kisses her neck. 

„Eren...“ she moans hoarsely. He grunts against her neck, playing with her tits even more, fondling them, pinching her nipple, making them jiggle in his hand. 

„Now, baby. Come here, sit on doctor Jaeger‘s mouth,“ he commands. „I want to see if this little pussy tastes as sweet as I‘ve imagined.“ He settles his face between her legs. He hears a noise of affirmation from her. Finally, he pushes her panties aside, revealing her to himself. He groans, nuzzling and sighing against her wet folds. She shivers so beautifully at his touch that he can‘t hold back anymore. He gives her cunt a nice long lick from her entrance to her clit. „Aw. Fuck. Yes.“ He hears her say. „If your dick is half as good as you tongue, this is all worth it.“ 

Eren grunts some unintelligible obscenities into her folds and sinks into them, makes love to them. Caresses them with his tongue with such pleasure, treating her to nothing less than what she deserves. It‘s not the first time Mikasa gets her pussy eaten, but the way Eren‘s tongue dips into her is so much better than anything else that she thinks she‘s dreaming it up. He‘s so eager to please her and so experienced at it too. He licks her effortlessly but thoroughly, sliding through her patiently, torturing and blessing her. He puts pressure on the right spots, makes a point of tasting her, of getting to know her. Mikasa rolls her eyes back and jerks her hips in a slow, silky rhythm, moaning and mumbling words of praise. When he directs more attention to her clit, she starts riding on his face, still in those fluide mouvements that make Eren go crazy. She‘s close, he can feel it. He continues on her clit but adds a finger to stimulate her entrance, not dipping in, leaving her in tortuous anticipation. She cums with a moan that might as well have been a cry. He lets her settle down on his chest. 

She lets out a drawn out fuck She‘s slightly trembling. „I can still feel it.“ 

„Who knew you had such a sensitive pussy,“ he teases. He then pulls her up to his face again, giving her cunt one last kiss while smirking up at her. 

She smiles back but her expression suddenly turns slightly sour. „Aw shit,“ she complains. „I don‘t have any condoms.“ They pause. Eren grunts in frustration, not having any either, he runs a hand through his hair. He wouldn‘t usually jump to that question, but he doesn‘t want to stop this. Not when they have this kind of ridiculous sexual chemistry. 

„Are you on the pill?“

„Yeah. Are you clean?“ 

„Yes, I test after every new partner. You?“

„Same.“

He‘s gleaming now.

„Aw, fuck... can‘t wait to bury my raw cock inside you,“ he grinds out, rolling his hips underneath her. She smiles. He sits up, she slides down to sit on his lap. He leans down on her, laughing against her neck, gently stroking her leg. „I won‘t let you regret this, kitty.“ He tries to free her of her panties, she sits up slightly to help him. He squeezes her tightly, she looks him in the eye and she swears she can see every dirty little thing he plans on doing with her. And she wholeheartedly intends to go along with it. She knows exactly how to encourage him, too.

„For that, you‘ll have to fuck me, Eren. Deep and hard. Until the only word I remember is your name.“

He swiftly grabs her by her ass and lets out a gowl. He lifts her up, impressingly with ease and puts her against the nearest wall. She clutches his waist with her legs. Eren sinks his mouth into hers, passionately, his tongue eagerly curls around hers. They moan and grunt and ask for more. And they want to give each other more. He starts rubbing his cock against her folds, finally touching, no cloth separating them. Mikasa feels like she could dissolve, turn into liquid goo, in his very hands. But she doesn‘t. She‘s filled with anticipation, she wants him to start slowly, to let her savor it for a quick moment before ruthlessly and relentlessly pounding into her. 

He finally positions himself right, taunts her. He finds her begging for him. He decides to torture her for a bit longer. She desperately jerks her hips in his direction. He sucks on her mouth and she bites his lower lip impatiently. She earns a naughty laugh. She buries herself in his neck now, whispering obscene pleas. In a moment where she jerks her hips down as he tauntingly jerks his up, his head unexpectedly plunges into her. There a small relief yeat new heavier tension. 

They stiffen and groan. She bites his neck as he slowly pushes her down the length of his hard cock. She‘s incredibly aroused, has never been wetter before but he is big so he takes his time. „Mikasa... Fuck, your tight,“ he hisses. As he slides a few more inches into her he curses under his breath, moaning with the way she embraces him with warmth. 

She pushes further against him, watches as his jaw falls open and eyes roll back. 

„Please, Eren...“ she purrs. „Give it to me.“

His brow furrowed as he looked down between them, his cock almost completely hidden in her sweet cunt. He finally slides into her completely, they moan and groan and curse. He starts thrusting slowly. Exiting carefully and sliding back in deeply until she‘s completely filled. She tightens at some points and it drives him crazy. She feels so much, his warmth, his pulse, the way he stiffens inside her. She feels so full and yet still hungry for more of him. 

„Fuck Mikasa... you‘re gripping me so tightly,“ he hisses. 

As he intensifies his thrusts, every muscle in her body contracts but she feels wobbly at the same time. They can‘t think of anything else but their proximity and their bodies mixing into one. She gasps when Eren changes the rhythm. He feels himself throbbing inside her, he bites her shoulder as he spreads her by her asscheeks, stretching her over the length of his dick. 

He pounds her relentlessly, wetting his cock in her, sliding in and out vigorously yet fluidly. She yearns for more, tightening around him intentionally. He exclaims her name in a mixture of pleasure, relief and arousal. The way he is able to fuck her so well while holding her up, mixed with the way his dick hits her insides in this position makes her want to scream in delight. 

„Jaeger... More!“ she begs „Please go faster. Fuck me rougher!“

Yet he suddenly stops and she lets out an unexpectedly loud groan in frustration. „Eren... Why did you stop?“ She looks at him. He‘s breathing heavily, his jaw is locked. 

„You‘re moaning in my ear like that... Squeezing me so good,“ he admits. „Let‘s slow down a bit, ok? Or I might lose my mind. I don‘t know if I‘ll be able to keep up with your tight little pussy so perfect around me.“ That‘s a first for Eren. He had never had any problem with lack of stamina, quite on the contrary, but whatever it is between them, some kind of strange unknown energy, it makes him lose his usual self. 

„Slower?!“ she stammers. „I don‘t want to!“ She deliberately gives him a squeeze, he feels it from head to toe. 

„Damn it Mikasa...“ He shuts his eyes and turns his head to the ceiling. „Also, i don‘t want to hurt you.“

„Eren, I don‘t want you to control yourself. I need you to fuck me hard and rough.“ 

„I will.“ He sighs, eyes still closed, turned to the ceiling. „Just gimme a minute.“ 

She‘s too impatient. She squeezes him again. He instantly shoots her a glare, some hair falls into his face with the sudden movement, he presses his left arm to the wall behind her. He‘s warning her, trying to test her. It only arouses her more. „Please Eren, I can take anything you give me,“ she pleads. He smirks now, devilishly, before burying his head in her long dark locks, hardening even more inside her. He slides out almost completely. Mikasa holds her breath. And finally he pushes his hips forward, in the long awaited way Mikasa wanted him too, plunging into her hard and mercilessly. She stutters out an open mouthed sound of pleasure, missing the air behind it. She feels herself tremble in satisfaction, her eyes roll back, she can‘t close her jaw. His pace is rampant, he pants throught gritted teeth, he‘s grunting and sweating and enjoying all of it. 

„Is-... fuck! Is that how you wanted me to fuck you, sweetheart?“ 

„No...“ she‘s frantically painting, struggling to get her sentence out. „I-... I expected more-... of a woman-... izer like you... Ahw. Fuck.“ She has to press her eyes shut in overflow of delicious sensation.

„You‘re still talking.“ He chuckles and proceeds to give her nipple a sweet little lick, cheekily keeping eye contact. He strokes his dick into her slower now to make her hear his words. 

„Argh... Fuck, you little slut. I‘ll have to teach your perverse little pussy a proper lesson then.“ She pulls her off the wall and walk-fucks her to the massage bed. She loves the way he doesn‘t stop pulling her over his cock as he repositions them. 

He suddenly pulls out to turn her around onto the bench. Her legs stand straight, her upper body lays down on the cushion. He takes a step back. He has a beautifully perverted sight before him. All legs, ass and pussy waiting for him to pound into them. He walks back up to them, grabbing one ass cheek, slightly pulling on it before spoiling it with a good smack. He positions himself with his other hand and finally resumes the hammering. Their bodies colliding in a violent rhythm fills the room with slapping sounds that mix so well with their moans and grunts and cursing. 

Fucking Jeager is so much better than what she had anticipated, and her hopes had already been high. It‘s maddening, thrilling. It‘s perfect. She wants to cry everytime he slips out and she almost does, yearning for him to bury himself deeper each time.

It doesn‘t take long before they both start to feel the first signs of an orgasm. Eren holds her up against him now, playing with one of her breasts, he jiggles it audaciously. They are frantic and unhinged. He‘s losing it at the way she squeezes him and she, at the way he throbs as he slides his long boner past her clit into her, brushing against it every time. 

„Mika... sa... I‘m coming-ah.“ His voice is deep and guttural.

„I‘m- ah- almost there.“

He groans her name loudly when her pussy contracts around him again, now starting to convulse uncontrollably in spasms. He adds his hand to her clit, sliding through her stretched folds. He loves the way she‘s filled with him, her pussy taking his form so beautifully. He chokes when he can feel her cumming around him, riding his dick into her climax. Mikasa doesn‘t know if she cried or screamed, the only thing she feels is her limbs going soft, and the huge dick in her pussy, that she continues to pleasure herself on beyond her orgasm. Eren doesn‘t stop and she doesn‘t quite register it when he puts her on the table making her face him now. He spreads her knees up to her shoulders, leans down to suck on her breast and slides back into her, resumes indulging himself in her. He wants to make sure that Mikasa would never resist him from now on. Not when she has ruined him like this. 

„I‘ll make- urgh- sure you‘ll come for me for more. Ow. Fuck. I‘ll leave you addicted to me, Mikasa.“

He moves harder, he feels her cumming again. He turns her to the side and lifts her upper leg. He moves faster inside her hot, soaked pussy, whispering obscenities into her ear. Mikasa‘s whimpering into her third orgasm.

„You‘ll never get rid of me now,“ he starts. „I‘ve been dreaming of you like this for so long. You‘ve ruined me with the way you take me so well. I‘ll need to fuck you more.“

Each mouvement fills her to the brim, makes her collapse in spams.

„I‘m cumming Mika,“ he murmurs. 

„Yes. Fuck Eren- aaurgh. Fill me with your cum.“

He pumps into her, moaning her name like a chant, repeatedly in trance. Throws himself back, surrendering to the intoxicating feeling of his climax. He pulls Mikasa to him, gripping her waist tightly, intensely pulsing into her. He can‘t remember it ever feeling so good, he breathes heavily as if the air in this wasn‘t enough to sustain him. He falls forward, catching himself on the edge of the table. He‘s still inside of her magnificent cunt. He gives her a boyish smile through a sweaty, tired but satisfied face. Her jaw’s hanging slightly open, she pushes the corners of her mouth up ever so slightly and looks back at him through hooded eyelids. They are both out of breath, heaving in unison. He pulls out slowly, his dick hangs down, discreetly swinging. 

From her cunt to his tip drips a bit of his cum mixed with her wetness. Eren bites his lip at the sight of her cum filled pussy. Cum filled with his very own. 

He stands up straight and pulls his arms up into a luxurious stretch, closing his eyes and letting out a long sigh. „I wish I could stay in you forever,“ he admits before finishing his stretch, now leaning into her, caressing her hip. He looks up at her eyes, walking his two fingers on the curve of her side. „I‘m not ready to let this end,“ he admits. His eyes are filled with question and hopefulness. 

Mikasa isn‘t sure how to respond but she decides to go with what she wants in the moment: „Then don‘t.


End file.
